Hard Times
by LovelyCandieez
Summary: Sequel to The New Girl. When Misaki and Usui get married, they have three lovely and beautiful children. The two twin girl's names are Yui and Kimi. Then there's the newest member, who is five months old and still growing. His name is Arata. The family is like a normal one, but then Misaki notices that Yui's health isn't like an average child's. What would happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! You didn't know this would happen, would you?! It's a sequel to The New Girl, with Misaki and Usui after their married life! Have fun reading this! It was requested by Magica Ring, this was the name that belonged to the visitor that read my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Takumi-koi... I won't be having work tomorrow. So we can spend the day together with our kids," Misaki said.

"Great. So what do you want to do with the kids?" Usui replied back.

"Ugh... they're too different. The kids have something different in mind whenever we have a day off together... Yui keeps saying she wants to go out and eat, and Kimi keeps saying that she wants to go to a sport's game... they never agree on doing something together. And Arata won't do good in a loud area... And also we can't do much since Yui is sick," she said, sighing.

"Well then stay home and watch a movie. We can all do that, right?" Usui suggested.

"Yeah... we should watch Howl's Moving Castle!" she exclaimed. Usui nodded and held his wife's body in his arms as they both layed in bed in the darkness.

"OK, I'll go rent it tomorrow. Which means you must make breakfast."

"No! I'm terrible at cooking. I might make the children scared by it..." Misaki relaxed in his arms while looking at him.

"Ah, fine then, Misaki-koi. I'll cook something early and then go to rent the CD, you'll have to talk to the children-" Usui said, but was interrupted by a loud wail that sounded after a loud thunder strike. He got up after releasing Misaki and took Arata in his arms who layed in front of their bed in a crib. "Arata... it's OK," he said and kissed the small baby in his arms. Misaki got up and took the five month old baby from Usui and started rocking it back to sleep. He stopped crying and relaxed in his mother's arms. Usui hugged Misaki from behind and helped her rock the baby.

"Arata, time to go back to sleep," she whispered. She put the baby back in the crib and sighed. Her hands straightened her dark red night dress she was wearing, and looked up at Usui. He kissed her and then walked back to the bed. "Time for us to go to sleep too, we've been up for a while," she said, looking at the clock that said twelve. "Night, Takumi-koi. I love you," she said, not usually blushing like she did when she had said that. She'd grown quite used to saying that every night and morning to Usui. The bed that they had bought about half a year ago had been used every night by the two.

"Night, love you too." He held her tight in his arms on the top of her butt, with their chests touching. Her dress covered half of her thighs, and Usui had to resist from teasing her by touching her legs every night when he held her like this. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep, trying their best to avoid the thunder outside.

The next morning, Misaki was first to wake up. She had been in a tight hold from Usui and couldn't get out. She remembered that one time when she had been held like this by him, but it had been in a different bed and in different attire. Well, all she had to do now was wake him up. She knew a way to do that every morning he held her tight like this when she was first to wake up. "Oi! Takumi-koi! Wake up!" Yep, it was the basic way of waking someone up. His eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning, Misaki-koi. Can I have a kiss?" he asked once he saw her face. She hesitated for a second, and then lifted her chin to attach their lips together. With his hands still on her body, he moved them up while still making contact with her body so they were behind her head so she'd stay with their lips attached. Misaki got deeper into the kiss that Usui had made. She started moaning quietly, because she hadn't kissed him like this in a while. She gave one final kiss after opening her mouth to invite Usui's tongue in once it brushed her bottom lip. His tongue started invading her mouth, and Misaki moved her hands to the back of Usui's head like he did and clutched his blonde hair. She started using her tongue on her husband and she loved this. She moaned louder, and Usui was using his magic to make her enjoy this more. Then they both stopped once they heard foot steps coming to their door. Misaki panted and blushed when she saw their tongues seperate and drag their mixed saliva with them. The door opened right after Misaki gave Usui one more kiss on the cheek.

"Mom! Yui won't wake up! I want to play with her!" Kimi said, walking through the door without a knock. The short figure stood there, waiting for an answer from the laying body. Misaki sat up to talk to her easily and so did Usui. They both recognized one twin from the other by a mole, a mole was under Yui's eye, and it wasn't there so they both knew it was Kimi.

"Well, it's only seven, maybe Yui is tired. Let her sleep a little longer, and remember Kimi, she's sick," Misaki said. "I'll play with you if you want."

"OK, Mom. But I want to play soccer." The eight year old girl stood there with a smile on her face. Her face looked like her mom's, the light brown and yellow eyes matched with her. But her hair was blonde like her dad's, and it was long and soft. "What about Dad? Does he want to play? Because I want to see his alien abilities, like you always said he had, Mom." Misaki laughed a little and so did Usui.

"Sorry, I have to go get something. I'll be back though," Usui said. Kimi nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. "I always told you our daughter was going to look like that."

"Geez, stop reminding me that everyday. I have to feed Arata now." She got up from the bed and pulled her spagetti strap back on her shoulder when it fell off. Her legs carried her to Arata's crib, and she picked him up and walked back to her place where she sat. Usui just watched her do this in interest. Misaki lowered the top of her dress after taking the strap off and started breast feeding Arata. "Don't you have places to be at?" she asked him as she saw his wondering eyes.

"I can stay for a couple more minutes. Can I do something to the other one?" he asked, referring to her breasts which have grown into a big B cup. He moved his hand to the strap and started lowering it.

"No! Stop sexually harassing me, and don't do it in front of Arata again..." she said and pulled her sleeve back up.

"Ah, OK. I'm going to go after I get ready. I'll be right back," he said. Those words still frightened Misaki a little bit, she was paranoid whenever he said that, because she remembered that day when he had gotten in an accident.

"Be careful. I love you with all my heart. OK?" she asked, looking down at Arata and then at Usui's face that had a smile placed on it. He kissed her cheek.

"I'll be careful. And I love you too. And I love it when you say that, it always makes me realize how special I am to have a wife like you." He got up from his place on the bed and put the covers back over his side of the bed. Misaki blushed when she heard those words.

"It's still a little hard to say it, but I'm going to say it all the time so you realize how much I do," she said with a face more red than blood, she couldn't believe she was saying this. But of course, you should always love your husband and show it. "I feel like the happiest girl in the world everyday since I got married to you. And whenever you leave, I'm empty inside. But the children fill up my emptyness and fill it with happiness. I'm going to say it again so you're sure... I love you." Usui was close to glomping her and kiss her whole body and tickle her until she died, but he couldn't since she had Arata in her arms. The baby was done drinking and Misaki put her dress strap on again.

"Love you too, I always will, no matter what you do," he said. He went to the bathroom and started changing after he shut the door behind him. Misaki left the room with Arata in her arms after she fixed her bed and went to the twin's bedroom. She peeked in and saw Yui sleeping still, and smiled at the sight of the small child. They had named her after their close friend they experienced bad and good with in high school.

"Kimi! Where are you?" Misaki called out, since she wasn't in the room.

"I'm in the living room, Mom!" she replied.

"OK!" Misaki walked over back to her bedroom she shared with Usui and Arata and put the baby back in his crib. Her hand brushed over the raven hair that started growing on his head. She went to the bathroom where Usui went, because she needed to change too. The door opened without Misaki even touching it, and Usui had been in the door frame when it did. "Wait, stay there." She walked in the bathroom after moving him a little bit and walked over to her make up drawer. Her eyes looked around for an item. They found it quickly and she took her light pink lipstick and put it on her lips. Usui was wearing his usual white button up top that had a collar. He was confused on what she was doing and cocked his head a little to the side like a dog. Misaki smiled at him and walked over to him again, and kissed the collar part of his shirt so there was a mark. "There, now everyone knows you're taken."

"Oh come on, kiss my lips too!" He bent his knees a little so his face was on the same level as hers and puckered his lips after closing his eyes. She kissed them playfully with her lipstick still on and some of it showed on his lips. He laughed a little at how foolish he just acted.

"Now that just makes you look odd, Takumi-koi." She chuckled a little and wiped the lipstick off his lips with her finger. "Now, hurry back when you go." He nodded and went out the bathroom door. Misaki changed too, into a casual blue t-shirt that said "love" in navy blue letters, and some sweat shorts. She didn't mind her attire since she was going to be home with her children and husband. She left the bathroom after putting her hair up in a pony tail and picked Arata up so he could be with her incase he cried. The mother and baby went over to the living room, where another child had been sitting, watching TV.

"Mother, what's for breakfast?" Kimi asked as she saw her mother arrive. She had already been changed, in her black t-shirt and some pink sweat shorts, like her mother.

"Father forgot to make some food, but he'll be back."

"Are we going anywhere today?" she asked.

"Do you want to go anywhere?" Misaki responded.

"Well, nothing's happening. We could go to a play or something. I might want to do something Yui wants to do since she's sick." Misaki felt happy about this new behavior displayed by her daughter that she was currently raised up by.

"Aw, you're caring for your sister. Thank you for thinking of her, Kimi," she said with a smile. Then Yui appeared in the door in her night gown. She yawned.

"Mother... I'm still tired. Do I have to stay up?" Yui asked. She rubbed her light colored eyes and pulled her blonde hair back.

"You may sleep for ten more minutes. Come sleep here on the couch if you want, since you've already come downstairs," Misaki suggested. Yui nodded and went over to a vacant couch and layed down. "Yui? Did you lose weight?" she asked, looking at her thin legs and arms. The skin on her had also been pale.

"I don't... know..." she said, yawning again in the middle of her sentence. "My knee hurts..." She walked over to Yui's couch and sat next to the unlively body that layed down.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"No... I'm cold and it's hard to breathe..."

"We should get you to a doctor. I'm going to call Dad, OK?"

"OK..." Yui shut her eyes so she would fall asleep. Misaki retrieved her phone from her bedroom upstairs and called Usui. She whispered into the phone so the children wouldn't hear, even though they were at a far distance.

"Takumi-koi... I'm worried at Yui," she said once he answered.

"_Why? Is she not feeling any better_?" Usui asked.

"It's worse... she has symptoms of... agh, I can't bring myself to say it! May I call a doctor?" she asked.

"_Well of course you can. I'll be coming home as soon as possible!_" he exclaimed into the phone. They both hung up and Misaki went back downstairs. She started thinking. She's been frequently sick for a while, Misaki thought. She opened her phone again and called the pediatrician and told her their address. She hung up and looked at Yui again, who was sleeping.

"Mom, what's wrong with Yui? Is she worse?" Kimi asked, still looking at the TV.

"No, it's OK Kimi. It's nothing you should worry about," Misaki said. Her phone suddenly went off, and she jumped and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Misaki-chan! It's Yui! How's your children?_" she asked. Yui called daily and every morning to check up on Misaki and Usui. She had been their maid of honor at their wedding, too.

"Oh, Yui-chan! I'm doing fine and so are the children. Although Yui is still sick, I'm getting a little worried about her."

"_It's gonna be OK, Misaki-chan. Trust me. And again for maybe the hundredth time, thank you for naming your child after me! If only I had a daughter, I would have named her Misaki. But, I have Kazuhiko. Well, I'm sorry but I have to go! Katsumi wants to talk. Bye!_" Misaki responded with her bye, and then hung up. The door bell rang, which scared Misaki yet again. She opened the door, and there was Usui, with his pink lipstick mark on his shirt. In his hand was the movie that Misaki wanted to watch.

"Takumi-koi! Welcome home!"

"Welcome home, Dad!" Kimi said and rushed to her father and hugged him after he came in. "Can you cook us breakfast now?" she asked.

"Haha, sure! But I'll cook after Yui wakes up." He gave Misaki a kiss on her cheek and then gave Arata, who was still in her arms, a kiss on his forehead. Misaki was too worried and couldn't return the kiss, and she felt like she was assuming things and just scaring herself. She held Arata in her arms tightly and followed Usui to the living room, where he set the disk down on the CD player. "We're not going to play the movie just yet." The doorbell rang again and Misaki walked to it, trying to calm down a little bit. When she opened the door, it was the pediatrician.

"It's fortunate that the hospital is nearby, please check Yui, I'm worried about her."

"Now, what is happening to her body?" the pediatrician asked while walking over to the room with her kit. Yui had woken up from all the commotion.

"She's having difficulty breathing, she's tired all the time, her knee hurts, she's unnormally pale, she keeps losing weight, she's frequently sick and it's hard to cure, and... and..." Misaki said.

"I'm not hungry, can I skip breakfast today?" she asked, brushing her hair back from her half-lidded eyes.

"Please calm down, Mrs. Usui. I'll find out what's happening and find a cure for it, OK?" she said.

"Thank you..." Misaki took a couple of deep breaths and watched as the doctor took care of Yui.

"I'm sorry, but I must cut her a little bit to make sure it's what I think it is. May I?" the doctor asked.

"Please, I want to know what's coming over my dear daughter..." Misaki said quickly. Usui brought Misaki close to his side with one of his arms.

"It's OK, Misaki. They're going to find a cure for it, OK?" he said to her. She nodded again, and sighed as the watched the doctor prick a small part of Yui's finger with a small blade that had been in her bag. The doctor started squeezing part of Yui's stomach after observing the cut and bandaging it, and then she looked at Misaki and Usui.

"I am very sorry. You must bring her to a hospital immediately." Kimi stood up after hearing this and turned the TV off.

"W-what?!" all three people screamed. Yui looked at her family with half-lidded eyes in confusion.

* * *

**Can any of you guys guess what she has?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, to reading this passage. I have nothing to say, but it's FunEveryWeek here! I have a retarded name.. ):**

* * *

Previously:

Yui is sick still and Misaki worries that it may be something serious.

Chapter 2

"W-what?!" all three of them exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, please bring her to the nearest hospital for children," the doctor said.

"What for?!" Misaki said out of shock.

"She has cancer. Leukemia to be exact," she said, looking at Yui, who's eyes widened just a little. Misaki stood there in shock, still being held by her husband.

"Can you find a cure for that?!" Usui cried out. He knew the answer, but he was too shocked to remember anything in his mind

"It's acute, so there is a possibility that she'll live." He sighed and looked at Misaki.

"Let's just hope for the best. And thank you for checking up on Yui... we would have never known about this," he said and paid her with the money in his wallet. Misaki was still paralyzed and she was looking at Yui in horror, which scared her daughter a little bit.

"Mommy... what's leukemia?" she asked, standing up and wobbling a little while she walked to her frozen mom. She tugged on her shirt a little and then Misaki looked down.

"W-what did you say?" she asked the younger twin.

"What's leukemia?" Yui repeated.

"I... I'll tell you later. We're going to bring you to a hospital soon, OK? It's so you can feel better," she explained to the eight year old.

"The lady said that leukemia is a cancer... am I going to die?" Yui asked, and it shocked her mother.

"No, it's OK, Yui, these doctors will do anything to make sure you're healthy," Misaki replied. Usui let go of Misaki and picked up Yui and held her in his arms.

"It's OK, Yui. They're going to take care of you. Kimi, come on, we're going to go to the car," Usui said. Kimi nodded and walked out the door, following the doctor as she left. Misaki, still frightened, held onto Usui's arm while holding Arata. "Are you OK, darling?" he asked Misaki.

"Y-yes..." she said, so Yui would feel better. She knew that Yui wasn't the type of girl who liked people who worried about her. He pet Yui's long arm that was covered with material from her night gown. It was a light pink, since that was her favorite color. Yui was quite small for her age, she was short and tiny, she looked like she was fragile and could break if you touched her. That was due to her cancer that was taking over. Yui had fallen asleep in her father's arms, and she didn't notice when she was placed next to Kimi in the car. Misaki sat in the front seat and constantly watched the two behind her. "Kimi, please tell us if Yui wakes up. I'm sorry this was all sudden, but the doctors will make her healthy." Kimi just stared at her sleeping sister.

"I'm really worried, Mom, but I'm going to stay strong for Yui's sake..." she said. Misaki smiled at her again and Usui started his car.

When they all got there, they brought Yui into the hospital, with Kimi following with her head down in sadness. They got Yui a room and they set her into a stretcher. "I'm going to check if she has leukemia or not, and if she does, we'll have to perform surgery, unfortunately." Misaki put her face onto Usui's shoulder to hide her tears that were coming. Kimi rubbed her mom's back, as she was about to cry too, but needed something to distract her from doing so. "Once Yui is checked up, she will be immediately operated on. You must go to the hallway next to the operation room and wait for her. We'll do our best and take away most of the sickness if she does end up having it." Misaki tried nodding and she sniffed when the doctor started doing a check up. Usui kissed a part of her head that was nearest to him and looked at the doctor when he finished the check up after a few minutes. He asked a couple of questions about how the other pediatrician examined her.

"We've already had a check up and the pediatrician said it was acute leukemia, is it true?" Usui asked.

"Yes. Please move to the hallway outside." Misaki was too paralyzed at this news, along with Kimi. But her daughter managed to regain herself and shake her mom back to the Earth.

"Mom, we must go to the hallway..." Kimi said. Misaki nodded and held Kimi's hand into the hallway while still holding Arata. The family of four seated in the seats together, and Usui kissed his darling wife to calm her down. She was seated in the middle, with Usui on her right and Kimi on her left, with Arata on her lap. "Is the surgery going to take long?" the young girl asked when she watched the doctors move Yui away into the other big room that had dark tinted glass doors.

"Yes..." Misaki assumed.

"May I... sleep?" Kimi asked, knowing that it might take a long time from her mother's answer. Misaki looked at her and nodded with a smile. The mother leaned on her husband, and saw her daughter lean to her left to sleep, away from her parents. She had fallen into a deep nap and couldn't be woken up by most things.

"Misaki-koi... remember the time we had our first passionate make out session?" he asked her quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Kimi. Misaki started blushing a little at his silly question and what he said. The hallway was empty, so Usui could ask her about anything.

"Idiot... of course I remember," she said, adjusting her body so she could cuddle with him more. He held her body in place so she could be comfortable while still holding Arata.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked her suddenly.

"Well... yes..." she said, her cheeks heating up more.

"What did you love most in our relationship?" he asked. She hesitated with her answer, as if she was too nervous to answer. Then after a couple of seconds, which felt like hours to him.

"Being with you..." she said.

"Really, Misaki-koi? That's what I thought was best. What about our children? What do you love about our children?" he asked her.

"Everything. They're beautiful, caring and nice. They're all that I wanted, without them, my life is incomplete."

"Remember that time we and the school thought you were pregnant... it could've been the happiest time in my life. But we couldn't have a child then, which made me sort of angry," he said to her and clutched his fists weakly from remembering that time. "We were crazy in love when we were in high school, and I'm still that crazy about you."

"I bet I'm more crazy about you. Although I felt happy when I found out I wasn't pregnant, I felt a little... empty. I must admit that you were the number one thing that I wanted to see in the morning. I wanted to be with you 24/7, and I felt lonely without you. I was out of shape when you weren't in the room with me." She removed the arm rest in between them and sat closer to her husband that she loved more than anything besides their children.

"You could remove that arm rest?" he asked her once he felt her get closer to her.

"Yeah... didn't you know that?" she rested against him in a comfortable position and looked up at him.

"No. If I knew then that would've been removed when we first sat here together," he responded and kissed her. She looked a little sad when he moved away, but then she just hid her face by putting it down. "Did you want more kisses?" he asked her. Misaki didn't respond and kept still. Her hair looked soft, her dark colored hair shined in the low lighted hallway in the hospital. Usui couldn't resist but touch it once more, but once he felt it, he started petting her head so he could feel the soft hair that belonged ot his wife. "Did you want more kisses?" he repeated. His wife's hair moved, and it looked like she nodded.

"No kissing here though..." Misaki said, knowing that their kisses will get deep and passionate after just a couple. She looked into the operating room nearby, and she saw the bright red light that was on that said "OPERATION" on it. She enjoyed feeling Usui pet her head, and she felt a little tense about knowing Yui's sickness once she saw the sign. "Do you think she'll be OK?" she asked.

"Yui? She'll be fine... we have to trust in the doctors. They will heal Yui so she's healthy again.

"I'm worried about my baby... she was part of the first children we had, it'd be terrible if we lost her. In plus, she should live a full life, and why is cancer trying to take it away? She was a loving child, she's just like Kimi. Caring, beautiful, full of love, those were all of the things that made Yui, Yui." Misaki made her head fall onto Usui's lap, and he still pet her head to calm her down.

"It's OK, Misaki. They're going to take care of her. Trust me." The room now felt depressing, although they were distracted from this feeling earlier. It had been a wide hallway, but it was hardly decorated. The walls were white, and the floors matched the brightness. The room was low-lighted, which gave a sleepy yet eerie mood throughout the hallway. The walls were lined with fancy chairs and plastic plants. This room felt tiring, and Misaki couldn't help it but close her eyes like Kimi. She fell asleep by accident, and didn't wake up until Yui's operation was over. Kimi woke up too before Yui was done, and she enjoyed a small chat with her father until the operating man came out with her little twin sister on the stretcher.

"The surgery is over now?" Usui asked when he saw the man. That was what woke up Misaki from her nap.

"Yes, she shall start feeling a little better, but the cancer isn't gone yet, luckily, it didn't spread to her spine, so there'd be a better chance that she'll survive this," the doctor said. Misaki stood up and bowed to the man.

"Thank you! I really appreciate that you're helping my daughter!" she told him. Usui stood up when she got raised her body.

"Thank you, doctor. We hope you can cure our daughter completely. Did anything go wrong in the operation?" he asked him.

"Nothing wrong. But we need to shave your daughter's hair. We must take some radiation treatments, and that will cause her hair to come out in patches. It will look strange if we didn't. She can either go bald or wear a wig."

"If you need to do a treatment, do anything to her. I just want her healed," Usui said. The doctor nodded and looked at the family.

"Your daughter will be fine if we treat her correctly. Please trust us. Yui is currently sleeping, so you can stay here and watch her sleep or come back at visitor hour which is at one. Her anaesthetic won't go away soon, so you may want to come when it's visitor hour," he said and then looked at his watch, "It's eleven now, so you can go out and do something and come back when it's time." Misaki looked at him with a questioning look.

"Eleven? It felt like a whole day that we were in this hallway..." she said and looked at Usui. She had the most confused face on, and he couldn't help himself, since it was so cute to him. He immediately hugged her and she hugged back and squeezed him tight with the one arm she had available. She invited Kimi into the hug, but she didn't want to interrupt their love. Instead, she went next to Yui's bed that her sister layed on and she observed her sleeping sister.

"No, ma'am, it's only been a couple of hours. You came here around seven thirty, so the operation had been shorter than usual since it only took about three hours. Please go relax outside until one o'clock comes. I'm sorry that you can not see your daughter immediately when she wakes up. Now, we must put your daughter in bed. Good bye." The man took the bed away from Kimi and led her into the room she was in last time. Misaki let go of her husband and grabbed her daughter's hand and walked outside into the fresh air.

"Misaki-koi, you've been holding Arata for a while now. Do you want me to hold him for you? Your arm must be tired," he said, looking at her stretch with just her one arm.

"Huh? You can if you want. My arm doesn't feel that tired," she said and gave the baby to Usui. "He's been sleeping all day, he hasn't woken up. And I forgot to bring his carriage so he would be more comfortable..."

"Dad, can I hold Arata?" Kimi asked him, looking up at her dad who was extremely tall compared to her short body.

"Sure, but be careful," he said and handed him over to Kimi and told her how to hold him. He layed peacefully in his sister's arms. She eventually found him heavy once they walked a little bit. "Is he becoming heavy, Kimi?" Usui asked, seeing her find ways to hold him in an easier way.

"A little, Dad. Can you take him?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Kimi was very mature for her age. She hadn't been like those whiny little kids who complained about not getting icecream. She only whined when Yui wouldn't play with her, because she always wanted to spend time with her family. She didn't ask for any sweets, instead she would ask for school supplies and some other books to read instead of those other spoiled kids who are already having their own flat screen TV. She was a good child and she wasn't a complainer. Usui took the baby from Kimi and held him in his arms. "Doesn't Arata look a lot like daddy?" he asked his daughter.

"Yeah. He's very handsome," she told him.

"Say, 'Thank you,' Arata!" he said. They all laughed a little when they heard the baby mumble something in its sleep, as if it heard Usui say that and followed his orders. Kimi went over to her mom and held her hand.

"Mom, is Yui alright now? I saw her and she still looked a little pale," she told her mom.

"It's alright, Kimi. She'll be fine. Remember what the doctor said? We need to trust him, OK?" her mom responded. "Now, where shall we go?" she asked the two other people beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Candi: Derp. My new name is LovelyCandieez. It's still FunEveryWeek! Don't worry! It's just that I noticed I probably couldn't keep that promise hidden in my name..**

**Usui: Time to start.**

**Kimi: Derp? Hm?**

**Candi: Btw, DAYUM. I need a boyfriend. You two make me soo jealous, Usui and Misaki.**

**Misaki: She doesn't own us, do not sue her, please.**

* * *

Previously:

Yui had to take surgery due to her leukemia and the family of four goes to do something until visitor hour, when they can see Yui.

Chapter 3

Misaki talked to Yui in the dark room to keep her company. It was more like gibberish that she spoke, and she couldn't understand herself. Yui looked at her as if she understood, and then froze with her eyes wide and her mouth opened. She was looking at nothing, and then she loosened her tense face and fell over to her right, where her mom was sitting with her. Misaki hadn't known what was happening, so she turned Yui's face so she could see her, and the young child wouldn't move at all. It was like something took over her. Her skin was pale and cold, and she was bony still. Misaki opened her lids with her fingers and only found white, her pupils had rolled into her eyelids. She could see the red veins all over her eyes. Misaki moved her ear to her nose to see if she was breathing. No sound. She checked her pulse with her two fingers. No pulse. The mother screamed when she saw her daughter dead, right in front of her.

Misaki woke up screaming in her husband's arms. "Ssh, Misaki-koi. Relax, please. Stop screaming..." he kept telling her. Misaki immediately started crying and she curled up in Usui's arms. The light touching her face from the window in their room made her teardrops glisten. It must've been morning. "It's OK, Misaki-koi. Relax and calm down..." He kissed her head multiple times and noticed that she was awake. He rubbed her back and still held her tight in his grasp. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked her. She managed to get a nod out, but she still cried hard. She was scared by that dream. Was it actually going to happen? "It's OK, Misaki-koi. Would you mind telling me what it was about later?" he asked her. She nodded again and wiped her wet eyes. She gripped onto his pajamas and held them tight as if she was going to calm down by clenching it. It did calm her little by little, and she managed to stop after about half an hour.

"T-Takumi-koi... it was about Yui," she said, her voice still shaky.

"Yui... she's going to be OK. She will wake up." He raised his wife's chin to kiss her soft lips, which were damp with her tears she had shed.

"In the dream... she died," she said when their lips seperated, "I-It was scary... Yui... we were in a dark room and we were talking... then suddenly she p-passed out... and died in front of me. It looked so real, especially the part when she fainted on top of me... I felt the fall onto my lap," she said.

"It's OK, Misaki-koi. Now go back to sleep, it's five o'clock. You've been screaming since three and I've been up since comforting you," he told her.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Takumi-koi! I'll pay you back..."

"No need to. Just sleep now," he said and held her in his arms, but a little looser. She moved herself closer to him, even though he didn't ask or do so. She needed to be comforted. When she found herself safe in her husband's arms, she closed her eyes and fell asleep peacefully.

When she woke up, Usui wasn't there anymore. Maybe he's cooking, Misaki thought. Then the door opened. "Misaki-koi, breakfast is ready. Kimi isn't awake yet so we can't have breakfast at the table. She doesn't want to wake up, which is really un-normal..." he said and gave her a small table which had food.

"Thank you for the food, honey!" she said, using a different word from normal.

"Honey? Do you want honey with your toast?" he asked, not sure why she had said that.

"Uh... no. I'm calling you honey..." she said. She'd obviously failed at trying to be sweet. "After I eat, I'm going to feed Arata. You go and try to wake up Kimi," she said.

"But I want to watch my baby get fed by my other baby..." he told her, starting to use his pouty eyes. Misaki immediately saw his attack and tried avoiding his eyes, knowing that they weakened her every single time he used them. She had seen them though, and already gave up arguing.

"F-fine. You can watch for five minutes but then you're going to wake up Kimi!" she exclaimed and started eating. "Why do you want to watch? There's nothing special about it..." she asked.

"It's cute. Misaki-koi looks so cute all the time, especially when she's in my arms," he said. It made her cheeks heat up and turn into a pink color. "I wish that I could hug you all the time and kiss your entire body when it's bare." Her face was now a dark red, and Usui knew what he was doing to her.

"T-Takumi-koi, what does this have to do with feeding Arata?" she asked him, regaining herself from how sweet his words were.

"Nothing. I'm just complimenting you, and telling you what I want to do to you. I want to kiss every part of your skin, and I'll make sure I won't miss a spot, or they'll feel lonely. Misaki-koi, would you allow me to do that?" he asked her. Her face was a red as red could be.

"N-no! You pervert..." she said.

"But you let me do it when we were in high school..." he said and started using his puppy eyes again. He knew her weakness, and he could use it any time. She noticed this again and sat there and stared at him. She fell weak again, and gave up once again.

"Geez! Fine, I'll let you kiss me... but how do you do it?!" she asked him.

"Do what?" he asked after stopping his attack on her.

"How do you convince me so easily with just one look?!" she asked him and started eating his food quickly from anger. He shrugged and hugged her from her side.

"Well Misaki-koi loves me, so she thinks that everything that I do is cute too, right?" he asked her.

"Maybe not everything..." she said once she swallowed a big bite. He shrugged again and still held her while she ate.

"So when can I?" he asked her out of no where. She caught onto the topic.

"Whenever you want... just don't use those eyes on me again!" she told him.

"Nope. I'm going to use them all the time," he said. She winced a little when she felt Usui's lip kiss her neck. They moved to another area nearby there and kissed it. He kissed the entire left side of her neck and moved to the back area, and once she felt his hot breath against her neck, she shivered.

"T-Takumi-koi, are you going to... start?" she asked him. She took a small bite that finished the plate and put her tray on the ground when Usui finished with the back of her neck.

"Yes... but we'll only do your neck today." Misaki sucked her lips into her mouth and sighed. She did yearn for his touch now that he said that. He managed to keep mixing up her feelings, which arritated her.

He kissed her entire neck and then moved back over to the nape of her neck. He licked it starting from the bottom of it to the top. It made Misaki shiver again once he blew on it lightly. "T-Takumi-koi... more please?" she whispered.

"Does Misaki-koi want more? Well, she'll have to wait until tomorrow for more. And the last part of the whole treatment will be fun, so be patient." Fun, what's this guy thinking, Misaki thought.

"I'll wait," she muttered. "W-what?! I didn't mean to say that!" she screamed once she realized what she had said. Usui laughed and got up to retrieve Misaki's tray.

"When I come back, you're going to feed Arata, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I will. After you watch, you're going to go wake up Kimi, got it?" she asked him and made sure he got the deal.

"Sure." He left the room and closed the door behind him. Misaki sighed and felt Usui's drying saliva on her neck. She felt how much of it was on her neck, but didn't bother trying to dry it faster. She got up and picked up Arata from his crib and looked at the clock on top of it. It had been nine o'clock. She brought the baby to her bed and sat down on it again. She lowered her sleeve and let her child drink her milk. Usui opened the door again and walked in. He locked the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He stroked Arata's head after he sat next to his wife.

"Our little baby is so precious, right? Kimi and Yui are too. I just hope... Yui will fight the cancer and be strong like all of us are..." she said to her husband. She loved saying that in her head, husband. Usui kissed her head and held her body from behind her. "Remember when Arata was born five months ago? We were all so excited. Especially Yui and Kimi. They were going to have a little brother... having children is such a happy time. Especially since I know I'm having a child with you, and that they are going to be beautiful ones."

"Of course, the making of the baby is fun, isn't it? But when you're pregnant..." he said and trailed off.

"I know, I know. When I'm pregnant, I get moody..."

"But you look cute. Your stomach is full with a baby that's going to be born soon. I know that I'm going to be their father, so I want to love them all the time. I'll talk to them and pet them all the time," he told her. Arata didn't want anymore milk so he stopped drinking, and Misaki raised her sleeve quickly. She leaned back into Usui's lap and held Arata.

"I love you so much... I don't even know how to show it... isn't that ridiculous? It's like you've already shown your love, and I can't..." Misaki said and gave a big sigh. She let Arata lay down to her left and she lifted her arms to attach to Usui's head that was leaning over her. She brought it closer to her face and kissed the lips that were on it with her own. It immediately got deep when Usui gave her another kiss. They kissed for a while, and they were deep and passionate. Their tongues started tangling up and mixing their saliva. "Mm... Takumi-koi," she finally moaned, making her tongue vibrate against his, causing him to have more pleasure. Still having the battle, Usui managed to open his eyes and look around Misaki's body. He moved his hands toward her dress strap and lowered it. She hadn't even noticed because she was so engaged in kissing. When he started touching her collarbone and moving down Misaki's shirt, she noticed his warm skin touching hers. "T-Takumi-koi!" she screamed and stopped kissing him like his hands were. "N-not now! Just... maybe... tonight. We can move Arata into the hallway tonight. But, just not now. It's in the morning and I want to spend time with Kimi and you together and with Arata. And... I-I'm sorry! I love you, I swear I do. Just not now..."

"I know you love me, Misaki-koi. I just wanted to see if you were in the mood. Sorry I started without asking..." he said.

"It's OK. Just one more kiss before we go to wake Kimi?" she asked him. He dove his head down once more to give her a big kiss that lasted long before he removed for the last time. She got up and got Arata too and walked to Kimi and Yui's room. They both looked in and saw the empty bed and the bed that was full. Misaki walked into the room and tried shaking Kimi a little bit. "Kimi... wake uup! Wake up, Kimi!" The little girl's eyes opened.

"Mom? Mom... can I sleep with you and Dad tonight...?" she asked. It'll ruin our plan for tonight, but, Misaki thought.

"Sure, Kimi. How come?" she responded back with a smile. She set Arata next to her body and Kimi looked at him.

"I... I had a dream last night... a night mare, to be exact. It was about Yui... she died in front of me in this dark room we were talking in..." Kimi said. Misaki stroked her face.

"It's OK, Kimi. I had the same dream last night and Daddy comforted me. Do you want him to comfort you?" she asked her daughter.

"No... I'm good... I just can't get over the scary sight..." she responded. "What time is it, Mom?"

"Around ten thirty, we're going to heat up your food, OK?"

"You smell like Dad," Kimi said out of no where. Misaki looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? I smell like Daddy?" she asked.

"Like... you smell like him. You smell like his breath. Were you and Dad making out?" she asked. How did she know about that? She was only eight.

"N-no... and how do you know what making out is?" she asked.

"TV," she responded in a dull tone. She got up and stretched, moving Arata so he wouldn't get hurt when she got up. "Are we going to visit Yui? Is she going to wake up?"

"I'm not sure, Kimi. We'll ask the doctor what's wrong. They didn't call us yet, so that means Yui hasn't woken up yet or they forgot to call us." Usui came in the room and stood next to Misaki.

"Dad. Why does Mom smell like you?" she asked him, thinking that he didn't hear her.

"Er-uhm... Mommy smells like Daddy because we were sleeping so close together last night," he lied.

"But Mommy's breath smells like yours." Kimi was obviously trying to get the right answer.

"She... she used my tooth brush this morning my accident...?" he lied again. Kimi just shrugged and walked over to her parents and gave them a hug.

"Will Yui be alright? Please tell me yes..." she asked them.

"She'll be alright..." the two parents said.

"Come on, you should eat now, Kimi," Misaki said and left the room with her daughter following her close behind with Arata in her hands.

Time to skip ahead~

All of them stared at Yui in the hospital bed, who was still sleeping from yesterday. "Doctor... why is Yui still sleeping?" Kimi asked him. He didn't answer. She tugged on his coat until he looked at her. "Doctor, why is Yui still sleeping?" she asked with a stronger voice. "Has she woken up in the night or has she been sleeping since surgery?" Kimi asked.

"She's been sleeping since surgery, don't worry, she'll be fine," the doctor said.

"It'd be nice if you told us the reason why, doctor," Usui said and looked him in the eye. Kimi stopped tugging on the doctor's coat and walked over to her mom and held her hand, "We're worried about our daughter, you know..."

"Yes, you are worried about her. But I am sorry, I have to go and help another patient," he said. Misaki sighed and watched the doctor leave the room. Misaki looked at her daughter who no longer had her long and beautiful blonde hair. She put Arata, who was in his carriage, on the ground beside the bed and looked at the child in worry.

"Cancer is... an idiot... and it's stupid... and retarded..." Misaki muttered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"I agree, Mother. Cancer deserves to be tortured if it was something you could touch," Kimi replied. Usui kneeled on the ground with one of his knees and took Arata out of his carriage and placed him next to Yui on the bed.

"Arata and I also think cancer shouldn't exist..." Misaki bit on her knuckle, which was one of her strange habits that she did when she was frustrated. Who knew where she got that habit from.

"Darling, no need to be frustrated. Yui will be alright," Usui said. She nodded and held onto Kimi's hand tighter. "When she wakes up, do you want to take some pictures with Yui?" he asked.

"I don't want to remember this cancer..." she told him, "I want to know why Yui isn't waking up!" she said out of no where. She put her face down so it was facing the floor and fell so she was squating. "Why won't my baby wake up?!" she yelled. Kimi and Usui immediately squated by her side to comfort her.

"Darling, please don't scream. We don't want to bother any of the other patients in this room," he said, looking around at the other child who was in a bed across from Yui's.

"I-I'm sorry... I just want to know why she isn't waking up!" She put her hands to her face and she was scared to death.

"Maybe she had too much anesthesia," the young girl across from her said, who was watching her the whole time. Misaki looked to her right to see the little kid who stared at them all.

"W-what?" she asked, she was not able to hear her correctly from her wails.

"She probably had too much anesthesia," she repeated.

"Anesthesia is the gas they put you to sleep," Usui told his wife.

"W-what happens when they do?" Misaki asked her and started to get up.

"She just sleeps more. Nothing else." Misaki sighed and thanked the young girl. "I'm studying to be a doctor in the hospital when I grow up," she said and brushed some of her dark black hair out of her eyes.

"Really? That's a nice dream. I want to be an athlete when I grow up," Kimi said, "So why are you in the hospital now?" she asked out of curiousity.

"I was born with a weak heart so I'm constantly here to be taken care of. It's nothing unusual," she said with a dull voice.

"Kimi, you can go talk to her if you want," Misaki said. Her daughter nodded and walked over to the girl on the other bed and enjoyed some conversation with her. "Takumi-koi, or, uhm... honey, when do you think Yui will wake up? Soon?" Misaki asked Usui.

"I'm not sure when she'll wake up, but I hope it's soon," he replied. He picked up Arata back from the bed and rocked him before putting him back in his carriage.

"Do you remember that time when I was pregnant with Yui and Kimi? We weren't expecting twins. It was a big surprise too, because remember, we told them not to tell us what the gender was from the ultra sound," she said and giggled before being wrapped around Usui.

"Mm... Mom..." Yui muttered. The couple didn't hear her, so they continued talking.

"When Kimi came out, Yui needed to too. That was one of the happiest days of my life, besides the pain that day," Misaki told him.

"Daddy... Ah..." Yui said. Now the two people in front of her heard. Kimi noticed that her sister started moving her feet a little, so she left the other girl to talk to her sister if she was possibly awake, and the girl didn't mind.

"Yui? Yui! Are you awake?" Misaki asked when she saw her head move. Her eyes opened up slowly, and she immediately yawned.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy and Onee-chan," Yui said when she opened her eyes completely.

"Yui-chan!" Kimi said and fell onto her, giving her a gigantic hug. Misaki smiled wide and hugged everyone. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little sleepy, that's all. By the way... where did all my hair go?" she asked when she felt coldness on her head.

"They had to shave it all off..." Misaki said. Yui nodded and looked at her family and sat up.

"Mommy, Daddy, what did they have to do to me?" Yui asked when Kimi got off of her.

"They just did surgery, that's all we know, Yui. They probably did some treatments. I hope you recover soon, Yui!" Misaki said, "I love you, Yui."

"We all love you," Usui said, "And we hope for the best..." he said and trailed off.

"Daddy, am I going to die?" she asked with her eyes increasing in size. They all stood silent, too scared to answer.

"Yes, unless your body can fight it and the doctors give you strong medicine," the girl across from her bed said.

"Akane..." Kimi said. She had known her name from the conversation they had earlier, and it was the same name that Yui Tanaka's mom posessed. Yui Usui sat in her bed silent, just staring in front of her at the girl who was about her age. Akane brushed her hair back and took a book from the end table next to her bed. Her purple eyes blinked and started scanning the paper. It had been a book about the body.

"Is that true...?" Yui whispered.

"Yes, very true," Akane responded with her usual dull voice.

"I don't wanna die!" she screamed after staring for a couple more minutes. She immediately shed tears and she punched her weak legs.

"Yui, Yui! Stop!" Misaki told her, "No one wants to die, but you have a better possibility of beating this sickness since it's acute," she told her.

"W-what's acute?" Yui asked, curious to know.

"It's spread to only a small part of your body," Misaki responded. Yui nodded and wiped her eyes which were wet from tears. Her mother went and sat next to her on the bed and stroked her head.

"M-Mommy, how long will I be in the hospital?" Yui asked with her shaky voice.

"I'm not sure, Yui. It might take a while," she responded.

"But I want to see onee-chan play another soccer game..." the young sick child said.

"You will once you're out of the hospital, and she'll be so great that she can set the ball on fire when she hits it to the goal," Usui said and tried cheering Yui up. He looked at the clock and saw it had been three o'clock. That was when visitor hour was starting to end.

"_Please, all guests who are visiting patients must leave. You are able to come tomorrow at five to seven o'clock, thank you for coming_," a voice said that came from a speaker in the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Yui. We have to go. We'll see you tomorrow!" Misaki said.

"OK, Mommy, Daddy and onee-chan. Have fun tomorrow. And have fun at school tomorrow, onee-chan," Yui said. Kimi gave her one more hug and left with her parents who gave her a kiss and hug. They all waved to her and left the room.

"Mom, can we go to the nearest floral shop? I want to give Yui a flower bouquets of her favorite flowers," Kimi asked.


	4. Chapter 4, Four Months Later

**Candi: Welcome.**

**Kimi: *Tugging on sleeve* Hurry up! You don't own us, I know that, but hurry up with the opening!**

**Candi: OK, OK!**

* * *

Previously:

Yui wakes up from her long sleep after the surgery, which was due to too much anesthesia.

Chapter 4

Kimi sat down on Yui's bed with a giant flower bouquet full of lillies, white a pink ones. She examined the sleeping girl, who looked in a worse condition than she was four months ago, when she was first diagnosed with leukemia. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and they looked like a dark purple, turning into a black. Her cheeks started to suck in from her weight loss, and it made her look skinny and fragile. Her skin was still pale, and it didn't help that she was laying there without moving. She was breathing, but it hadn't looked like she was. Kimi stared until she woke up, and soon after a few minutes, she did. "Onee-chan..." she said weakly.

"Yui!" she screamed and fell onto her to give her a hug while laying down. "I gave you lillies, your favorite," Kimi said. She always brought her flowers monthly on the seventh of every month, since that was the day she started bringing flowers. It had been May now, and school was almost ending.

"Thank you... how was school, Kimi?" she asked her sister. Kimi had looked a little older, she had gotten taller and she gained some weight. She had the usual hair cut, but it was just longer.

"It was good. How are you feeling?" Kimi replied. She was always worried about her health, because every single day they visited her, which was everyday, she looked worse.

"Just tired... and cold..." Yui said quietly, like she did the whole time. Usui and Misaki sat on her bed like Kimi was, and they held Arata, who was now ten months old, in their arms. "Arata sure is growing..."

"Yes, and he's waiting to see you happy and healthy again in the future," Misaki told her. The sight of her daughter made her depressed, she looked ill. Gravely ill. She tried hiding her pain with a smile, and she hardly pulled it off.

"Yui, how are you doing today? What have you done today?" Usui asked her.

"I've practiced some math and learned some with the book you bought me. I walked around the yard with my nurse. Then I took a nap," Yui said and yawned.

"I hope you feel better soon, Yui," her mother said. She put her hand to her own head and massaged her temples, since she had a head ache.

"You OK, darling?" Usui asked.

"Yeah, just nauseous again..." Misaki said.

"Oh... I hope you feel better, Mommy," Yui said.

"It probably won't be soon," she said and rubbed her head still. She held it down so she looked at her lap.

"How come, Mommy?" Yui asked. Kimi knew the answer, but they just found out and wanted to tell Yui today. There was a big pause until someone spoke, so they could surprise Yui even more.

"We're going to have another child, Yui. You'll be able to see him or her soon," Misaki said.

"If only she's alive still," Akane said, who was still in the same bed across the room. Yui looked at Akane, who had become her friend at the hospital, and then at her mom. She'd gotten the wrong idea when she heard those two people talk.

"You're replacing me..." Yui muttered, too stunned to shout it. "They're... replacing... me..." she said, her eyes widening with each second. She sat up suddenly and looked at her parents in the eyes. "You guys are replacing me! Aren't you?!" she shouted. Akane sat there in front of them and took another book out, it was about the body, again.

"No! Yui, we're not replacing you!" Misaki said, "Daddy made a mistake, so now Mommy's pregnant again." Usui rubbed Misaki's back, knowing that it had been his fault that she was pregnant now. But she had to tell the child...

"You're replacing me since I'm going to die, it's obvious... this new child is going to be the replacement of me. Stop lieing," Yui said. She'd gone crazy since she's been in this hospital room so long. This has happened before.

"Yui, we're not replacing you. It was accidental," Usui said calmly and stroked Yui's back after he moved to her. She moved her hand so it slapped her dad's arm lightly. She sat silently and looked down at her bed and realized what she had just done.

"I-I'm sorry... I believe you... I got sort of crazy..." she said. Misaki smiled and set Arata in her lap.

"Do you want to hold your little brother? He's growing older by the day, and you're growing healthier," Misaki said. She couldn't take it when her daughter looked at her with empty eyes and broke down on the bed. She started crying heavily, and she sobbed loudly. She hugged her daughter tight and kissed her multiple times. "Yui, never ever give up. Keep fighting this cancer until it's gone. Tell it that you're stronger than it. You can over power it. I'm sorry... for crying in front of you but, but you need to beat this cancer. Make sure to beat it until it's gone completely!" she exclaimed and cried in her daughter's shoulder. Yui pat her mom's back and stroked it sometimes too. She needed to change the subject so her mom would stop crying, which would end up with her crying since she knows her mom is worrying about her.

"So how long have you been pregnant, Mom?" Yui asked to distract her.

"The doctor said four months... it's starting to change my stomach size, isn't it?" she asked and deattached herself to show her stomach. It did pop out a little. Misaki sniffled and rubbed her stomach.

"I hope I can see the baby..." Yui said and saw her mom stop crying.

"Yes, you will, Yui," Misaki responded. When she finished saying that, a nurse came in through the door with a cart that had a tray on it with food and gave Yui the tray, which was her dinner.

"Yui-chan, please eat up. And sorry, guests, you have to leave now. It's seven," the nurse said. She bowed to Yui and gave her her utensils then left. The whole family gave Yui a big hug. Kimi put her lillies in a vase that Yui used all the time for her flowers she recieved. They all left her quietly to hide their sadness.

When they arrived home, Misaki become moody. Kimi left to go to her room so the married couple were sitting together on the couch downstairs. "Honey, do you think that Yui will be alright? She looks like she's... dead..." Misaki said and rubbed her head. She dropped her body onto Usui's lap and waited for his answer.

"She's going to be alright, trust me. We've said this several times. We have to trust the doctor, OK?" he told her. Misaki immediately sat up and gave him a low growl.

"Don't give me that attitude! I was just asking a simple question!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry, Misaki-koi," he said. He did what he needed to do when Misaki was pregnant, because she had always been moody, like all women. Sometimes, she would get violent and throw Usui across the room like she used to do in high school. She scoffed and looked away. She yawned then and stretched.

"I'm tired, Takumi-koi. I'm going to go sleep. You take care of Kimi, OK?" she told him. He nodded and watched her go off to her room. He was happy that she was pregnant again, but they had too many children already. He saw her stomach that was getting bigger by the month and he saw it disappear into the room. He sighed and put his face in his hands, where he worried about Yui's situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Candi: OAO Erm... uhm.**

**Misaki: And this is our owner?**

**Usui: No. She doesn't own us at all.**

**Misaki: She doesn't even know what to say...**

**Kimi: Mom, should we get away from her...**

**Misaki: No, Kimi, we have to stay here...**

**Candi: I-I'm sorry! I had writer's block... and.. and.. I can't say much.. So I'm giving you guys this story! Please tolerate it just a little until I find an idea on what to do.**

* * *

Previously:

They went to visit Yui four months after she was diagnosed, although they visit her daily. She starts thinking that her parents are replacing her with a new child, since Misaki is pregnant.

Chapter 5

Misaki pat her stomach that had become quite big after the seven months she's been pregnant. Yui rubbed it in happiness and smiled at her pregnant mom. It was August now, and school was just starting up again. "Mommy, is it a girl or a boy?" Yui asked, not having to see her mom in a while.

"It's going to be a girl," Misaki told her.

"What's her name going to be?" Yui asked.

"You and Kimi are going to choose. What name do you want?" her mother asked. Her daughter thought to herself for a minute.

"Uhmm... Megumi," Yui suggested. Kimi nodded and agreed to that name.

"That sounds cute. So the new girl is going to be named Megumi. And sorry I haven't come lately, I haven't been feeling well," Misaki told her daughter and gave her a smile.

"It's OK, Mommy. I hope you feel well enough so I can see you more often," Yui said, "Arata's birthday is coming soon... in three days," she said. Her little's brother's birthday had been on August 13th.

"We'll be coming on that day so we can all wish Arata a happy birthday!" Kimi said. Yui stared at them with sadness suddenly and lost her smile quickly that turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry that we have to celebrate his birthday in a hospital..." she said. She didn't like that she was stuck in a hospital and she couldn't do much with the family without having that event in her room.

"It's not your fault, Yui! It's OK that we are," Misaki said and hugged Yui's head.

"Onee-chan, are you OK with celebrating Arata's birthday in the hospital?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, I am. I don't mind," Kimi said. Usui nodded and pat his daughter's back.

"What about our birthday? It's coming up in October," Yui said.

"I'm fine! I don't care where I celebrate it, as long as I'm with family," Kimi said with a smile. She joined the hug that the family made and they all enjoyed this big and tight squeeze. They hugged each other tight until the first hugger felt sick again. Misaki rubbed her head and held her stomach, experiencing her nausea again.

"Mommy, you can go if you want. I am OK here alone. Akane and I are good friends now," she said and looked at the girl in front of her who had been sleeping.

"No, I'm going to stay here, I want to talk to you," Misaki told her daughter. She smiled at her and rubbed her stomach. It had been bigger than when she had Arata at seven months. "Do you think Megumi's gonna be a big baby?" Misaki asked her family.

"Yes," they all responded to her large stomach. She smiled and then stood up.

"Excuse me, I must use the restroom," Misaki told them. She left the room and left them alone to talk to themselves.

"Daddy, I'm worried... will I survive?" Yui asked her father who stood quietly as he stared at his daughter. He looked into her eyes that turned into a darker brown.

"Yes, Yui, you will. You must fight this cancer," Usui said firmly.

"Daddy... what if I can't...?" she asked and twiddled her thumbs.

"You will," her father said. Yui looked to the side at her window to her left.

"Don't tell Mommy I'm worried about this, I don't want her to feel bad..." Yui told her father.

"We promise we won't tell," Kimi and Usui said together. Yui nodded and sighed.

"Daddy, I need you to answer this question for me. What if I can't fight this cancer? What if I die?" she asked innocently as she thought to herself. Usui stayed quiet, since he thought he'd already answered that question. "Dad, answer me."

"You're going to live," he told her after pausing.

"What if I'm not?!" Yui screamed. Usui looked at his daughter with wide eyes from her sudden yell. He examined her thin and pale body and saw her darkened eyes.

"It's not going to happen, Yui," he said to her. She finally gave up asking and fell back on her bed and onto her soft pillows. The mother of the family walked in and saw Yui laying down.

"Yui, are you tired? We can go if you want," Misaki offered.

"_Yes, I'm tired,_" Yui said annoyed. Misaki was confused on why she was acting like that, but she tried her hardest to tolerate it, even though she was about to snap about her tone.

"O-Oh, OK. Well, have a nice nap. We'll go now," she said and grabbed Kimi's hand. She gave her a smile, even though Yui couldn't see it since her face was turned away and grabbed Usui's arm that held Arata's carriage. "Bye, Yui," she said. Although she wanted to stay longer so she could spend time with her daughter, she needed to go since she was tired.

"Bye," she said. This eight year old is starting to get an attitude, Misaki thought.

"I just want her to get better..." she whispered to herself. She wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be healthy and live a happy life, and not be taken over by cancer again. She doesn't even want her child getting sick anymore, because she's starting to get paranoid. Once when Kimi had a small cold, her mother started to get scared and became really worried about her. But once that cold was over, she felt relieved of this discovery. But she wanted to try to visit Yui as much as possible, to see if she had become better. Her skin is becoming of color again, but she is still pale. Her parents and sister wanted nothing but her to be healthy again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Candi: Oh so sorry. I had school work! Plus I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything..**

**Usui: You let us down..**

**Misaki: Well you let me down. I hope I get most of the talking! I am such a great leader..**

**Yui: Mom.. I found out that she didn't own us..**

**Kimi: I always thought she did.. ?**

**Arata: *mumble mumble***

* * *

Previously:

The Usui family visits Yui in the hospital after seven months with Misaki seven months pregnant. It is August now and Arata's birthday is coming up.

Chapter 6

"Surprise visit, Yui!" Misaki said loudly in the hospital. She opened her arms wide to hold Yui, who looked less sick, in her arms. "You're looking all mighty fine, now aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mother. And Arata, happy birthday!" Yui said when Usui, who'd been holding him, gave him to her. Arata started saying simple words now and he looked around even more. He was now one, and he's started taking his baby steps.

"Yui!" Kimi yelled when she entered the hospital room.

"Sh!" Akane, who'd still been there, said to Kimi. Her hair was shorter, around her shoulders, when it was usually way below it, and she was still reading a book.

"S-sorry!" Kimi replied. She looked back at Yui and gave her a big smile, and Yui gave her one back.

"Is it alright if we had a few extra visitors in this hospital room?" Misaki asked her nurse.

"Do they know Yui?" she asked.

"Yes, they know her well," Misaki replied. The nurse nodded and said yes to her question.

"So, Daddy, how's work?" Yui asked.

"It's fine. It's really busy though," Usui said. He had been an entrepenuer and opened up a fancy five star restaurant. Misaki had been a waitress there on some days when the ones Usui hired hadn't been available. And of course, he was one of the cooks.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" she asked and rocked Arata in her arms. His dark hair grew out more, and the strands were as soft as a feather.

"Very good. Well how are you feeling Yui?" Usui asked.

"I'm feeling better..." she said quietly. Usui sat on her bed and took Arata, since Yui didn't want to hold him anymore. Misaki had been on the side asking Yui and her husband to come celebrate his birthday them. She even invited Sakura, Shizuko, her mother and Suzuna, along with Hinata, since he'd married her sister.

"Please come as soon as possible," Misaki said and hung the phone up on Kuuga, who'd married Sakura. She had invited all of the people she'd wanted, which was a lot, and she headed back to Yui.

"Are you feeling fine?" Misaki asked her and rubbed her arm, which had become a better color.

"I'm fine!" Yui said and smiled. She seemed much more active, but still acted a little dull compared to how she usually is. Misaki smiled back and felt so happy that her daughter felt better.

"We'll only be able to celebrate for two hours, sorry! Visitor hours are until seven..." she said and saw the clock that said five.

"So who did you invite, Mom?" Yui and Kimi asked in unison. Being twins, they could've had telepathy and thought of the same things at the same times.

"Yui, Kazuhiko, Katsumi, Satsuki, Erika, Subaru, Honoka and everyone else we know!" she said excitedly. Yui responded with a smile that showed her white teeth.

All the guests that were invited arrived and were greeted with a hug from the parents of the toddler. "Happy birthday, Arata!" they all said one at a time when they got to see him. Yui was laying in bed with the blanket covering her lap while she sat up and watched everyone play with her younger brother. After they finished that, they all scurried over to Yui and asked multiple questions about her health. It was too much, and Yui couldn't answer all of them! She felt like hundreds of people were surrounding her, even though it could have been a high twenty. She felt like they kept coming closer and closer, so she panicked and screamed. Once they all backed away from the sudden yell, they started asking questions. They forgot she would've been scared of that, since she's claustrophobic.

"Are you OK, Yui-chan?" Yui, the older one, asked.

"Yeah, yeah, are you OK?" Subaru asked.

"I-I..." the small child responded. "I-I'm fine!" she said loudly so all could hear. "I'm getting better everyday, OK?" Still recovering from that attack, she stammered on the next few words that came out of her mouth.

"I'm glad you're fine," Honoka said to her while giving her a shining smile. Yui responded back with the same smile, but she was hesitant with it. Misaki let Arata stand on the floor, as if brag to that he's started walking.

"He's been walking for a few days, now. We still hold him a couple of times," Misaki said with pride. Her chest puffed out and she felt cocky. The perfect position would be like that, but with her fists on her hips and her chin up high. Usui came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder casually. "But of course we did that with every child, and Megumi's next!" She gave herself a laugh and let her body become loose, realizing how snobby she'd become then. Erika got on her knees and put her head next to Misaki's large stomach so she could "listen" to it.

"Ah, Megumi's saying, 'I love you, Mommy and Daddy! Happy birthday, Arata!'" Erika said, even though she was just lying. She knew it would make a parent happy. Misaki laughed while Erika got back up and rubbed her stomach. "So Megumi's going to be the youngest child... so there's Kimi, Yui, Arata and Megumi. That's a lot of children, Misaki! Would you be able to handle it?" Erika asked after realizing this.

"Yeah! Kimi and Yui are going to help take care of their younger siblings, right?" Misaki asked and turned her head toward her two twins talking to each other.

"Yes!" they both responded happily. They all did the normal routine of a small birthday, having a small cake and long conversations. It all ended swiftly, and as they say, when you're having fun, time goes by quickly!

"Bye bye! Hope to see you at work when this load is gone!" Misaki said to Satsuki and pointed to her stomach. Misaki still worked at Maid Latte, realizing how fun it was to be awkward in silly cosplay. She giggled a little and moved back to her family. The clock had said six forty, so it was near leaving time. Kimi was licking the icing off the left over cake with her finger, and Usui stopped her. "Was the party fun?" she asked her family.

"Yeah! Kazuhiko and me and Kimi talked about a lot of stuff. We're all friends now!" Yui said with joy. Misaki was happy to see her family happy, and she knew Usui was happy also. He held Arata, who was now asleep, in his carriage. But Misaki noticed a certain glow in Kimi and Yui's eyes, the one that she, herself, had when she realized how much she'd secretly loved Usui.

"Really? That's great! Once you recover, you're allowed to go on play dates with him!" Misaki responded.

"B-but it's a boy!" Kimi said hesitantly. Misaki had told them no dating until high school, and Kimi and Yui were good girls and followed her rules.

"What about it?" Misaki asked, completely forgetting about dating. They had only been eight, so it was fine if they had guy friends! It was quite cute in Misaki's opinion.

"M-Mommy said no dating until we're in high school..." Yui said quietly. It'd been all silly to their mother, because it'd just be a play date. Maybe they thought a play date would be like a "date" date.

"Do you like him?" the mother asked her children and pulled a chair to sit in. She could already see the blush appearing on her children's faces. She gave out a small laugh from how cute they were.

"N-no!" Kimi said. At age eight, they were much mature, like I'd said before. They acted like they were twelve mostly, but sometimes acted their age. This was one of those times.

"It's alright if you like him, just don't date him!" Misaki said after remembering that lecture she'd given them about dating. And since they'd been young, they didn't know what liking someone really was! They'd only had a few conversations with Kazuhiko, and they've never really thought of him that way. There had been a silence for a while, as none of the family members knew what to say. Misaki saw Usui clutching the handle of the carriage tight when they were talking about Kazuhiko, but she didn't mind it and thought it was a fatherly thing to get a little mad when they were talking about relationships.

"A-alright, well... just don't like him then..." Usui said. It seemed like he regret saying that since his green eyes widened a little after he finished. "Ah... sorry, didn't mean to say that!" Again, another silence.

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet?" Yui asked. Misaki's head turned to Yui and she answered her question happily, remembering the great times she had with Usui.

"Well, we met in high school, when I was president of Seika High School, the school you two will be going to. And..." she said and continued her story. She tried keeping out the details of the perverted outer-space alien name calling, so her children wouldn't start that terrible thing she did. She told them about their first kiss, the kiss at the fair, when they met Yui-but not the drama they went through-and how they went through high school together. It had been a fairly long story, but she managed to squeeze it in with the twenty minutes she had. Once again, when it was around seven, a nurse, the same one, came in with Yui's dinner.

"Visitor hours are now done. Please leave and I hope you can come visit Yui tomorrow!" the lady said. Yui smiled and waved to her parents as they left, not without getting a hug from her.

"Bye Mommy, Daddy and Kimi! Love you! Please come tomorrow," she said to them before they walked out the door. They hadn't noticed her pale skin and dark eyes start to appear again, and Yui was happy they didn't. She looked in the mirror she had on the desk she had to her right, and saw her white skin and the skin around her eyes slowly start to darken. She felt exhausted, but she hasn't told her family. "I shouldn't let them worry about me!" Yui responded when the nurse asked if she'd told them her condition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Candi: Hello. Sorry for not posting lately! I've been busy.**

**Usui: We know.**

**Misaki: Yeah, we know.**

**Kimi: Yeah. We do.**

**Yui: But you can't control us anyways. You don't own us.**

* * *

Previously:

A birthday party for Arata is held in the hospital that holds Yui.

Chapter 7

Scenes flashed in Yui's mind subconciously. Her mind displayed death, sickness and depression. There was one part that terrified Yui the most. A black coffin that was big enough to fit a small, fragile child like herself. Her mom surrounded it with a black dress that fell to the floor and touched the earth below her. A thick, black fishnet veil hung around her face and it vaguely covered the tears that was flowing out of Misaki's eyes. Yui's father was trying hard not to cry, but he failed and couldn't help himself. Usui's face became red and puffy and he clenched his teeth. Water flew out of his eyes slowly and Usui was shaking. And Kimi was the one who terrified Yui most. She'd tried stopping the people burrying the coffin and screamed her lungs out. "You can't! That's my sister!" Kimi screamed at the men. Her face was red and her short black dress showed her knocking knees. Kimi's face was drenched in tears and you could tell her voice was becoming hoarse. Kimi kicked and punched the men and she wouldn't stop.

Yui woke up covered in sweat. She almost screamed when she woke up from her sleep but Yui managed not to. She looked around and saw that her window was black from the sky. Yui took deep breaths to calm herself down from the terrible nightmares she had. "It's just a dream," she said to herself quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone. After laying back down, she tried counting sheep to distract herself. "One sheep... two sheep..." Yui said and so on. Once Yui got to sheep 87, she allowed herself to stop and actually sleep.

"I-I've gotten worse..." Yui told herself in the morning after she woke up again. Yui was practicing her talk she was going to give her family when they visited her. "No... I should say..." she said again and thought for a minute. "I should say, 'I'm not feeling better really, I feel a little worse,' or should I say, 'I'm not feeling well,'?"

"Dunno," Akane said while closing her book. "I'm going out to the yard. Do you want to come with me?" Akane asked Yui. The young blonde looked up at the girl with the jet black hair and nodded.

"S-sure. I'll come with you," Yui said and got up from her bed, but not without stumbling a little. Akane got up slowly too, knowing that it might startle her tiny heart. "I still don't understand. How come they put people with cancer and people with failed organs in the same rooms? Shouldn't they put them in seperate rooms to manage it better?" Yui asked Akane. She lifted her shoulders in return then dropped them before she opened the door to the courtyard.

"What do you want to play?" Akane asked after taking a deep breath of the fresh air around them.

Around one o'clock, Usui, Misaki, Kimi and Arata arrived. The time they walked in the room, Yui sneezed and blew her nose in a tissue. She was catching another cold maybe. "Hi Mommy, Daddy, Kimi," Yui said with the brightest smile a young girl could give. "Hi!" the family said together.

"How have you been feeling, Yui?" Usui asked his blonde daughter. That question made Yui shake inside. Should she tell the truth or should she lie so they wouldn't worry? She hesitated and thought to herself about that question.

"I..." Yui said in reply. Usui displayed a confused face and waited for his daughter to answer. "I've been feeling... better."

Usui smiled and said, "That's great to hear. I hope that you'll be healthy and out of the hospital as soon as possible!" Yui gave her father a nervous smile and hoped he couldn't really see that. But Misaki saw through her daughter.

"Are you sure, Yui?" Misaki had to ask. It made her daughter feel a little nauseous, which was quite ridiculous to her in this case. After hesitating, once again, she shook her head left to right. Yui sighed and dropped her head so it was facing her lap.

"No... the doctors said that I've gotten worse over the time I've been here..." Yui replied to her mother. That immediately erased the smile on Usui's face and he let go of his son's hand, who was standing beside him. Yui's hands rushed to her forehead with her elbows on her thighs and palms on her temples, stretching the outsides of her eyes slightly. "Sorry... I had to lie so you wouldn't worry..." Misaki rushed to her daughter as quickly as Yui's hands raced to her forehead.

"Yui, when it comes to health, never lie. You have to tell us everything so we know if you need more medication or if you're feeling better," Misaki said and grasped her daughter's forearms tightly. The young mother's eyes met her daughter's eyes and short eye contact was made before Yui ripped away and layed down on her bed.

"Sorry!" she replied. The urge to now change the subject bursted out of Yui's mouth. "So... when is Megumi going to be born?"

Misaki blinked a couple of times to process the sudden change of topic and answered with, "In a month... around October 10th. You'll be seeing her soon..." The pregnant woman rubbed her stomach and looked around at her family. A strange silent moment arrived and they all stared at each other until Usui had a word to say.

"So, are you excited about the new baby?" the father asked his three children and wife. "It's going to be hard to manage her, so will you guys help out?"

"Yes!" Kimi said and raised her fist in the air.

"Certainly!" Yui said and nodded. Arata looked around with his green eyes and couldn't understand.

"Say, 'Yes', Arata," Usui told his son. In return, Arata cocked his head to the side much like a dog and sucked his lips in to moisten them.

"Hm?" was the only word that came out between Arata's smushed lips.


End file.
